pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Furanzu Ibara/The Final Story which I'm gonna write
So if anyone who doesn't like this story you should ignore this and Don't post any comment. Here's some of my story that i made http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:78345?useskin=oasis Arc 5 Final: The Best Gift Laala got 20 billion votes from over all the world,And everyone couldn't believe her new idol power.She is now the First Pripara Princess.Jewlie come out and then she gave her a shining tiara which is her creation.Laala then Jewlie Puts the Tiara in her head and instantly change her coord into Eternal Princess Coord Suddenly when Furanzu is in the crowds He walks away.Laala is waving and thanking her fans and her friends but she noticed that Furanzu is leaving.She stop Smiling and she said "Everyone, i forgot to tell to my" then she blushes then continues to speak "Beloved that." then she sigh but continue again "Happy Birthday Furanzu" Furanzu Hears her lovely words then the spotlight points at him and he slowly smiles, Everyone Didn't know that Laala has a lovelife and They are surprise.A lot of crowd Gave him a way to reach laala.He slowly walks infront of her then Laala walks to see her prince. On the way there,Furanzu lend his hand and laala gave her hands and dance sweetly.A romantic song plays and they dance for 3 minutes.After the song end and they stop dancing.Furanzu Uses his microphone to send a messege to everyone."Purinsesu Manaka Laala,I - i really Love you.You gave me two gifts.1 it was you what i have really become,and the last one is,You've become a Princess to make me smile for eternity.Purinsesu Laala" He kneels infront of her and "In the near future,Will you Marry me?" Laala answers with a beautiful smile and she blushes hard.She said "Yes my Lover Prince"Then Furanzu Slips the Prism Ring into her hand and then Then the world Fangirls and boys for the Best Couple ever. Everyone sangs together the lucky surprise birthday.And everything is the Best gift For Furanzu. And now Furanzu And laala.Furanzu makes a trail live to hide his awesome power,He secretly limits his power into a perfect human ability.He sing Thank you birthday with laala. Special Drama! Switch On! Furanzu: I call all the types. Lovely(Pink Heart) Pop(1/2 blue Note) Cool(Violet crystal) Nature(Green leaf) and Celeb(Golden Crown). These type comes out in the air and Combine into One.Furanzu summons a Mystical White Bow with a rainbow arrow then shoot it and it explodes superb and all the types are falling with a super prism sparkle and Dorothy,Reona,Mirei,Falulu,Sophy,Laala,Shion.the legendary Solfège scale.Then Ajimi,Hibiki,Fuwari comes out too and they gave him an ultimate present. Then He use a cyalume change to Make the Majestic Prince coord for the first time to shine Brighter than the super Coords. Ending it with an unbelievable aura and the six types of sparkle falling down. The world knows His Almighty power even jewlie never come and didn't gave him a Kami challenge live.she Observe his power and She saw the result that he is just using a simple power Thanks to the Trial Performance,The pripara system didn't cause any damage and it didn't count the live. And finally After the performance,Laala hold his hand and the two waves to their fans. And this is the Best Gift. The End~ Got any questions? Feel free to comment Category:Blog posts